powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Delgado
Danny Delgado is the Black Bison Ranger of the Wild Force Power Rangers, he commands the Black Bison Wildzord. He is the best friend of fellow Ranger Max Cooper and the love interest of Kendall. History Danny's motto is "Never give up" (mentioned several times during the season). Most times, Max Cooper, the Blue Shark Ranger, would have to remind him what that motto is whenever he feels like giving up. He works at a flower shop, where he is very passionate about the flowers. Danny was the fourth Ranger to be recruited and had served as a Ranger for two months prior to Cole joining the team. Danny and Max are best friends and Max has always seen Danny as an older brother figure. As such, Danny has always had Max's back on anything. Danny is the strongest Wild Force Ranger physically, but deep inside is a peaceful man, with a sweet side and some childlike quirks (like sleeping with a Teddy Bear). He is madly in love with a girl named Kendall, who works in the same flower shop as he does, but he is too shy to tell her, and gets (even more) clumsy when she is near by. Eventually, she found out that he was the Black Ranger, but decided that he needed to focus on his mission, and turned Kendall down. It should be noted that while Cole was originally thought of as the only Wild Force Ranger who could understand the Wild Zords (a trait which Merrick also probably shared), Danny has been shown on more than one occasion to be able to understand the Bison Zord, such as when it told him that it was sending 'friends' to help (The Rhino and Armadillo Wild Zords) or confirming that it was still able to fight after virtually all other Zords had been badly injured by the powerful Locomotive Org. Whether he can talk to anyone else's zords remains unknown. When the Rangers disbanded, he and Max Cooper embarked on a global vacation, visiting different cities around the world. According to an earlier script, Kendall was supposed to join them. Legacy of Power The Wild Force Rangers were featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce Danny and the other Wild Force Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Video game appearances Power Rangers Legacy Wars Danny appears as The Black Wild Force Ranger in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Black Wild Force Ranger Zords *Black Bison *Rhino *Armadillo Arsenal *Growl Phone *Crystal Saber **Animal Crystals *Black Bison Axe *Rhino Shooter *Savage Cycle Ranger Key The Black Wild Force Ranger Key is Danny's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Jake Holling (Super Megaforce Green) who uses it to fight as the Black Wild Force Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting General Peluso and his XBorgs on the Animarium. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting General Peluso. Notes *Although there is no clear reference to Danny's age, it is believed that he is 22 years old. *In the series Power Rangers: S.P.D., set 20 years in the future, the character of Elizabeth Delgado (AKA "Z") has the same surname as Danny, although no relationship was ever established between the two, and is probably coincidental. *In the roll call, he calls himself the Iron Bison, just like his Super Sentai counterpart Soutarou. *He is a playable character in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. *Danny is the first Black Ranger to be a part of the core team since Carlos Vallerte of Power Rangers in Space. *When it comes to Ranger equipment, Danny has a lot in common with the MMPR Black Rangers. Each of them uses an ax as a weapon, they all have Zords that form two limbs plus a little extra, the Bison and Frog Zords make up the legs and lower torso of their respective Megazords, the Mastodon Zord is the arms and back of the Dino Megazord and the Lion Thunderzord forms the arms, chest and head of the Thunder Megazord. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also References Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Wild Force Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Black Ranger Category:PR Ungulate-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 2